


Art for ABB

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Stargate Atlantis AU: Mensa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the 2010 Atlantis Big Bang: Various John Sheppards with Elizabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for ABB

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Friends and New Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119378) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Context notes about where these illustrations fit in the story are in the endnote. They are a little spoilery but not seriously so, however you may well want to read the story first before reading them.

For both artworks, the medium is photoshop, with various images and screencaps used as art references, collaged together and combined with paintover techniques and some original art to produce the finished works.

 

 

 

 **"John's hand tensed on his gun"**

  


 

 

 

 **"I just...I miss her"**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The first piece illustrates a scene early in the fic, and shows the main version of John Sheppard in the story (the author's "canon" John), shortly after meeting Elizabeth Weir, at a point when John thought Elizabeth was dead and isn't sure how she can be alive, or if she's a replicator. He's just been pulled with Elizabeth into an AU version of Atlantis.
> 
> The second piece is from the middle of the fic, and shows Mensa!John from Rod's AU in canon, who in his universe was very close to Elizabeth but chose to let her die rather than use nanocytes to save her, and who is now, some time later, meeting this version of Elizabeth from another universe. It's set in John's lab.


End file.
